


超煊你·一个极其普通的故事（坑）

by TywonC



Category: Fanfiction - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 11:57:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20638793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TywonC/pseuds/TywonC





	超煊你·一个极其普通的故事（坑）

01.

徐炳超回到家的时候，已经快十二点了。客厅黑乎乎的，倒是房间门没关，映出有些橘黄的光来。他站在玄关处换鞋，懒得打开客厅的灯，就用手机电筒的光照着，看到一只黑色的大一点的和一只蓝色的小一号的恐龙拖鞋歪七倒八地躺在鞋架子上。

他一边把小拖鞋套脚上一边摇头。这小糊涂鬼，说多少次了。

徐炳超摸黑把包放沙发上就进屋了。胡文煊果然在床上，这男的一闲着就没骨头似的，能坐着绝不站着，能躺着绝不坐着。

他趴在床上看视频，耳朵塞着耳机，很入迷的样子，舌头抵着上唇，抿出一个酒窝。小腿是往上翘着的，晃呀晃，脚踝细白。对回来的人毫无知觉。

徐炳超第一反应不是被美男吸引，而是被他的毫无防备惊了。有心要吓他，便轻手轻脚地走近，一掌拍在床上人儿的屁股上。那种像布丁一样的触感和视觉效果有点爽，徐炳超面无表情地回味了一下。

胡文煊易受惊体质，一下子翻过身来往后缩，惊恐地瞪圆了一双小狐狸眼。

像小火狐被揪住了尾巴要逃窜的样子。徐炳超理直气壮地作恶后并没有什么负罪感，笑得驼背。

小孩儿见是等的人回来了，松了一口气，拍了拍胸口，又气的要死，顺手一个两个抱枕飞过去砸他：“你干嘛呢傻大个，吓死我了！”

徐炳超也很灵活，竟然把抱枕都接住了，有理道：“我说你看啥呢那么入迷，一会儿不轨之徒进来你可咋办？啊？”

胡文煊气得服帖的头发都翘起来一两根，伸出脚丫子踹他：“我看你就像个不轨之徒！”

徐炳超本质上还是个宠妻的，他爱踹就任他踹，踹完了就顺势把人脚踝抓住了，自己笑嘻嘻地凑过去，没皮没脸的样子，像个调戏良家妇女的流氓。

“宝贝儿咋这么晚怎么不睡？等我？”

这男人是个低音炮，加上宠妻狂魔的气质，那个“宝贝儿”让人听的浑身酥麻。胡文煊用手撑在徐炳超的胸膛上想把他推开一点点，偏偏又没用几分力气，软软的像撒娇一样。

明知故问。胡文煊拿眼睛瞟他，明明是不满的眼神，又因为眼睛生得好看的缘故平添了几分风情。

“你说呢？”

徐炳超当然是明知故问，谁看不出来小狐狸想干嘛啊。就是想“干”嘛。

其实他也想，昨晚就想了，可惜昨晚应酬饭局喝的太醉，他一醉就思想和行动都迟缓，磨磨蹭蹭得很久才能射出来，他可舍不得这么折腾自己的宝贝，忍吧忍吧就忍了。

没想到啊，这人儿今天那么主动，这就让徐炳超很想逗逗他了。没办法，饼哥在谈恋爱方面有时候还是很xxj的。

徐炳超手一摊，装模做样，“大饼不知道，大饼说不出。”

胡文煊拍开徐炳超的手，跪在床上，揪着徐炳超的领带，比坐在床上的徐炳超高一点点，刚好居高临下地看他，脖子细长，线条优美，如天鹅。小孩故作高贵冷艳，把声音冷下来道：“少废话，做不做。”

徐炳超咽了下口水。Wow~！今天是小火狐啊。

他也由小孩拽住自己领带，挺带感的，轻声道：“乖，我先洗个澡，等我。”

胡文煊也不发话，就这么抓住徐炳超的领带，没说让不让他走。眼睛直勾勾地看着眼前的男人。

徐炳超好像get到了点什么，乐了，“等不了？”

胡文煊膝头往前挪了挪，更贴近徐炳超，然后用一边膝盖伸到徐炳超的两腿间，轻轻地碾着，眼睛也不看他了，就看着自己的膝盖磨着的地方，“你就说你等不等得了吧。”

徐大饼是个真男人啊。

转眼就用自己的大手把胡文煊两只修长又纤细的手包进自己手里，举高，扣在床头，欺身压了上去。

胡文煊高也不及他高，身子骨也不够大，整个被罩在徐炳超的身下。他今天有点儿狂，不像平时的自己了，以至于有点点害怕，怀疑自己是不是太骚了点，但是涌起一股刺激感，徐炳超眼神都暗了下来，他觉得大饼这个样子很性感，不像傻大饼了，像一个冲锋的大兵，不觉舔了舔唇。

他又在胡思乱想，神游天外，床事之大忌。这边徐炳超被他的小舌头勾引得心神荡漾，眼色更暗几分，已经不是普普通通状态的傻大个了，而是“那个”变得“很大个”的傻大个了。

徐炳超用下身去拱他，胡文煊回过神来，那种硬硬的，隐约能探出来“很大的”的触感让他通电似的抖了一下，呜咽一声。

男人在床上都想有主动权的，尤其是占有欲强的男人。徐炳超一边身下隔着两层布料在撞他，一边贴着胡文煊的嘴唇说下流话，“宝贝你别这么敏感，我还啥都没干呢。”

怕痒的人在敏感度方面真是天赋异禀，胡文煊更绝了，他连思维都挺怕痒，听听流氓说话都受不了。一下子觉得自己身体里游了一尾鱼，滑不溜秋，到处乱钻，痒的很。

胡文煊身体软塌塌的，想被直接一点、用力一点地对待，又不好意思出言催促，只好抓了一根徐炳超的手指小幅度地晃啊晃，水光潋滟的上挑眼睛望着徐炳超。

但今天徐炳超也不正常，平时都是直接得很，人也忍不住，上来就是干。今天被刺激了一下，多了一点恶趣味，把自己和胡文煊的全部衣物都褪下了，只剩了胡文煊的白色内裤。

白色布料的前端被撑了起来一坨，意味明显。徐炳超视而不见，只管用自己下面的大物去撞胡文煊的后穴，薄薄的布料被徐炳超前端分泌出的液体和胡文煊后穴分泌出的液体濡得湿透，又被胡文煊的后面的小嘴咬着吸了进去。

胡文煊不抓徐炳超的指头了，改抓床单。更痒了。快要疯掉。

他的小脸皱的跟个包子一样，嘴唇都咬红了，抿出了脸上浅浅的酒窝。他自己是看不到有多美的。又欲又纯的小男孩，当然是美的。你见过将开未开的花的。

徐炳超把胡文煊的手拉过来，隔着布料摸他的后穴，声音低哑：“宝贝，你下面是不是在哭啊？”

胡文煊说不出话，小腹烧的暗流涌动，被逼得紧了，手又挣不开，只好整个人往上去贴紧徐炳超，想要很紧很紧，最紧到能够嵌在一起。

始作俑者终于也被磨得受不了，空出一只手来把胡文煊内裤褪掉，因为太湿了的缘故，布料还眷恋着小穴。抽出来那一刻，胡文煊觉得前所未有的空虚，湿漉漉没了，又变成凉飕飕的。受不了，一时只想讨好，只想求饶。

他的手下意识就想去找能够充实自己的物件，摸到徐炳超的性器，徐炳超一爽，生理上的还好，心理上的爽才是真的爽。

胡文煊平日里是个要面子不服软的，这时嘴里软软的呢喃出：“哥~哥~”话不说全，但意味明显。

徐炳超再磨下去就不是真男人了。扩张也没扩张，就给往里戳。

里面很紧，有阻力，但是又如此湿热，是热情的，渴望的，引他前进的。

花骤然开了。徐炳超也有一下子头脑发白。

更不消说胡文煊了，性器戳进去他的后穴那一刻，他忍不住流出了泪水，是生理性的，是满足的，呜呜咽咽，抽抽嗒嗒，小幅度发起了抖。

徐炳超注意到了。胡文煊是个娇气的，平日里被操哭也是正常，但很少被操到发抖，于是下身动作也停了，怜惜地用手摸他的脸，亲吻掉他的泪水，问他怎么了。

胡文煊一方面觉得很丢人，不想回答，一方面又觉得停下来很不满足，只好用手搂住了徐炳超的脖子，凑到他耳边，奈何声音还是软糯的，像温温的黑芝麻糊，他小声说：“是爽的，不要停。”

既然这位娇气的都发话了，那徐炳超也不再束手束脚了，嘴上温柔地吻着小孩的眼睛，下身确实大开大合地操动，四处寻找那个奇妙的极乐开关。

当然手也是不能停的，胡文煊的皮肤又白又滑腻，青年薄薄的肌肉触感很好，徐炳超一摸就上瘾。

胡文煊到处都是敏感点，爽到又流了眼泪，害羞的很，无意识地咬着嘴唇。徐炳超怕他咬到自己，用吻去阻止。

手却抚在他的胸膛，用长出一点的指甲搔刮红色的小珠，带着电流的。

突然胡文煊的身体开始颤抖，嘴巴微微的张着，徐炳超觉得自己似乎找对了地方，很有成就感，整个退出，又狠狠地撞进去，专门朝着那一点。

把人操到受不了，哭喊着话都说不完整，哭哭啼啼道：“不要！太多了…太多了…哥~”

徐炳超知道他快要到了，嘴上说是是是，又怎么可能听他的，要是真的慢下来他才难受。反倒更卖力了一点，不想磨得他难受。

胡文煊下面的小嘴疯狂地一阵收缩，他眼睛开始失焦，迷途的小动物一般，前端却喷出一股白色。

胡文煊还在缓，等他回过神来，觉得那种感觉，高//潮//的感觉太奇妙了。他很天真的样子，把手伸到他们交合的地方，徐炳超受不了了，把他的手抓开放在嘴边亲吻，下面用力地、快速的抽动。

他知道自己要射了，在射之前抽了出来。要是敢留在里面，明天九成要挨踹。挨踹不要紧，小孩太遭罪。他抽离得太迅猛了，液体溅到了胡文煊的嘴角。

胡文煊看着徐炳超，不知道在想些什么，又或许纯粹出于好奇，他伸出小舌头舔了一下，把嘴角的液体舔掉，吞了下去。

徐炳超喉结滚动。双方都被对方的反应勾出火。

视线对上那一刻，火花飞溅。可以再来一次。

春宵苦短日高起，从此大饼不早朝。

02.  
害，要说起来，从前的胡文煊可不是这样的。

说起徐炳超和胡文煊的认识，还是非常狗血如八点档的。

胡文煊的大哥李汶瀚，一个24岁的男人，被家人逼着去相亲，烦不胜烦，要靠吃五黑粉维持发量。

作为弟弟，胡文煊，自由之光本光，温暖之火本火，一听就不愿意了，主动燃烧自我，要替大哥去相亲。顺便蹭一顿饭。

胡春杨一听也很高兴，笑得鹅鹅鹅的：“鹅鹅鹅~汶瀚文煊，确实可信度很高啊！我俩都姓胡，以后文煊还能替我去一次。鹅鹅鹅。”

一旦守护大哥自由的重担落在自己身上，小孩就觉得自己很有正义感，似乎担负起了一个M78星人应有的责任。

相亲当天，他穿的还蛮有些正式，不是花里胡哨的衣服，而是一件很简单的白衬衫，甚至连牛仔裤他都不穿破洞的了。

他带上了信物玫瑰、自由与温暖就出发了。

另一边的徐炳超，也是母命难违。

他年纪不大，但是他人吧，就是看着吊二郎担的，他妈妈也不工作，一天到晚就担心他找些奇奇怪怪的男的，越想越觉得问题很大。与其担惊受怕，不如行动起来，就给他七大姑八大姨地打听到了李汶瀚这么一号靠谱人。

其实他妈妈还真误会他了，他最近工作很忙，实在也没时间和精力乱来。

他之所以答应去相亲，除了应付妈妈之外，还因为这个相亲对象长的挺优越的。虽然相亲对象长相不是他的type，但跟秃顶大肚老板应酬多了，也需要养养眼的。更何况，饭总是要吃的嘛。跟帅哥吃，岂不美哉？

但是徐炳超还没踏进约好的咖啡店的时候，他就忘了自己是来干嘛的了。

他在店外的落地玻璃走过，一双很长的腿交叉地伸着，吸引了他的目光。接着是白衬衫隐约勾勒出的细细的小腰，再往上，就别让他形容腿和腰的主人有着怎样一张脸了，什么样的眼睛什么样的鼻子什么样的酒窝什么样的嘴唇，他没想到那么多神仙形容词，就四个字，要了命了。

还相什么亲。大可不必了。

这时他的表情管理还没有出现危机。他面无表情地走向了帅哥所在的桌子。

还有比在满是空桌子的地方找人拼桌更能表现自己意图的方式吗？

徐炳超走过去，自以为魅力四射地微笑，道：“你好，这里有人吗？”

胡文煊抬头，凭他紧张兮兮看过那人的照片那么多遍，一下子就认出来来人，“你是徐炳超？”

徐炳超大饼问号，有些错乱：“你认识我？”

胡文煊拿起桌上的玫瑰晃了晃：“我是文煊，汶瀚的弟弟。”

徐炳超：？

胡文煊主动解释道：“我大哥他不想来，我替他来了。”

“你替他相亲？”

“对的。”

“那你替他跟我处对象吗？”

“？”

徐炳超突然舌灿莲花，他有种很奇怪的感觉，觉得自己没有办法装作成熟稳重了，他于是说“他不想来跟我说一句就好了呀，为啥要你代替来呢？来都来了，不如处个对象？”

任是他胡文煊也被这样的脑回路惊了，没想到这个男模一样的帅哥脑子还挺不正常，无语道：“我现在走还来得及吗？”

徐炳超开始笑，他笑的时候嘴巴很长的很大，给人感觉很开怀的样子，胡文煊莫名其妙也被感染到，有点想笑。他又绷住。

徐炳超：“哎哎哎，开玩笑的，来都来了，饭还是要吃的。你想吃啥？”

说到吃胡文煊又有点兴奋了。他早就把菜单看了一遍了，什么想吃的都没有，于是他优雅地把菜单合上，道：“我想吃火锅。”

徐炳超竟也没有丝毫犹豫，还挺开心的。他觉得这男孩跟火锅意外的配，很丰富，让人很有食欲。

胡文煊觉得吃好吃的很快乐，徐炳超觉得可以跟这个对自己胃口的人在一起很快乐，各怀目标，却很融洽。初次见面，身份尴尬，竟然没有冷场。两人一起去吃重庆火锅，是胡文煊提议的，徐炳超什么意见都没有。

一坐下胡文煊就问徐炳超：“你吃辣不？”轻车熟路的样子。一边说还一边舔了一下嘴唇。

徐炳超盯着他：“辣。”

胡文煊也没在意他说什么，听到肯定回复，就开心地跟服务员要了红锅。

接着他菜单也不看，飞快地表演了一项点单技能：“我要雪花牛肉麻辣牛肉肥羊卷里脊肉毛肚毛血旺鸭肠牛丸虾丸鹌鹑蛋年糕苕粉豆皮土豆大白菜，谢谢。”接着看向徐炳超，“你要别的吗？”

徐炳超都被惊呆了，一时说不出话来，就摇摇头。

胡文煊兴奋的时候话就非常多：“啊毛肚，在辣锅里洗过澡的毛肚，还有卷着花椒粒的鸭肠，一口咬下去，整个舌头都麻了。啊我好开心。”

徐炳超觉得他那种生动的，对什么都充满热情的语气像个小孩子一样，特别有意思，就问他：“哎不是，你几岁啊？”

“我十…二十。”

“哇，你这么小啊。”

男孩子都很讨厌别人用年龄判断自己。胡文煊以为徐炳超看不起自己年龄小，觉得自己幼稚，二话不说挺着反驳：“我怎么小了？我哪里小了？”

徐炳超戴了有色隐形眼镜，惊叹道：“你怎么开车？”

胡文煊愣了两秒才反应过来。小孩儿不禁逗，憋红了脸，恼羞成怒从锅里捞了一勺子红椒花椒到徐炳超的碗里：“你咋话这么多！”

徐炳超又被这小孩震惊。胡文煊明明不怎么受得了辣，但又很爱吃，一边吃一边流汗，整个人红得跟虾子一样，不仅嘴巴红，连耳朵都红了起来。一辣就想流眼泪，连眼睛都红红的。

徐炳超对吃的没什么兴趣，有一口没一口地吃着，倒是心猿意马，一遍遍告诉自己：你们才第一次见面。你是个人，你不是禽兽。

胡文煊真的很容易满足一人，他们顶着月色走出火锅店，胡文煊饱到几乎站不住。

徐炳超扶他，他的衬衫质量很好，摸上去是很舒服的质感，徐炳超对他的肌肤也开始浮想联翩。

徐炳超突然开口：“你下次还替别人相亲吗？”

胡文煊想了想，似乎真的在思考，嘴巴也撅着，“可能不会吧，要不是今天遇见你，我估计还挺尴尬的。”

徐炳超说：“那如果你下次还替别人相亲的话，提前告诉我。我去做那个人的相亲对象。”

-TBC


End file.
